Almost Lover
by hayj
Summary: (A.U.) Riddick blows in and out of Carolyn's life. Rated M for language and heavy petting.


**Almost Lover**

*title and some lines taken from "A Fine Frenzy's" song of the same. Also, I was incredibly lazy and didn't want to take the time to make up a new language, so the language that you see here, lacking the proper punctuation, is Gaelic(definitions at the end of story), and the binding words are taken from traditional Gaelic wedding vows. This story like ALL of my others started out as one thing and totally became something else. I own nothing here or anywhere, except fat, little Riddick babies that I share with Jhalya.*

_*A huge thank you from the bottom of my heart to all of those readers who have Favorited, Followed and Commented on my stories.*_

Riddick tapped out of the communication consul as he heard Johns booted steps approaching. "We're ready to head out. You good?"

"I'm good," Riddick replied following.

* * *

Carolyn was wiping the bar down when the door opened blowing him in, cloak billowing. She knew in her bones that he was trouble with a capital T. Granted that described most of the clientele in this shit hole but you could practically see the aura hanging over this one's bald head.

Lowering his hood and dust mask, he stood in the door way, removing the set of goggles that had been firmly in place over his eyes and began scanning the room looking for something or someone. She turned away to a pile of dirty glasses before his eyes reached her at the bar.

Striding towards her, his footsteps caused the old wood floors to shudder and groan. She no longer thought twice about the bars condition as it did its job concealing her identity. No one of importance looked twice at the nameless tits behind the bar.

Picking up her rag, she moved to stand silently in front of him,one hand on the bar, the other on her hip as she waited for his order.

Riddick took his time running his eyes up and down the petite blue-eyed, blond in front of him. Her hair was in braids on each side of her head and the thin, sleeveless half shirt she wore did little to hide her skin kissed skin and unbound breasts.

"That's not on the menu." She said with a tilt of her head meeting his eyes.

He gave her wolfish grin. "That's alright. I'd take a full meal over a snack any day."

Carolyn gave him a droll look and began to tap her fingers on the bar, the only indication of her irritation.

"Water and whatever passes for food here." He finally ordered tossing a few coins down.

Scooping the coins up, she made her way into the kitchen not looking back once.

Taking another look around, Riddick settled on a table that kept his back to the wall and a full view of the room. He hadn't slept more than a few hours a night as he traveled the outer planets and exhaustion was creeping in. What he needed was a safe place to lay low for a few days. He had given Johns the slip a few months ago, taking on the side job that had been offered to him specifically, but that man tended to turn up like a bad rash when you least expected it.

The woman appeared in front of him, loaded down with a large bowl of thick stew, bread and butter. She laid the food of in front of him along with napkins and silverware, before disappearing and returning with a glass of ice water.

"You wouldn't by chance know of a place in town I could stay for a few days and not be bothered?" he asked picking up the glass and draining it.

Carolyn licked her lips, before worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. This was such a bad idea she thought squeezing her eyes shut, but she had never turned away a Furyan in need, not given her DNA. When she opened them, Riddick was sitting patiently waiting for her answer. "There's a room, top of the stairs. Not much more than a closet with a bed, but you should fit. I can guarantee you'll not be bothered."

Reaching out he took the woman's wrist, pulling back at the shock that ran through his fingers, leaving her gasping as she jumped back, her eyes wide with surprise. Recovering quickly he laid a few more coins on the table. "For the room."

She kept a wary eye on him as Riddick took his time eating. The stew was good and the bread was fresh. It had been some time since he had eaten something that wasn't reconstituted. Finally full, he stood and made his way to the woman. "Someplace I can wash up at?"

She nodded towards the stairs. "Showers upstairs. Towels are in the cabinet."

He nodded his thanks. There were three doors in the hallway at the top of the stairs. The first was obviously the office as every inch of the desk was piled with paperwork. Closing that door he opened the one across from it. The small, narrow room contained a single bed, nightstand with a lamp, and a chair. Hooks were on the back of the door. Hanging his cloak up and laying his weapons on the table, he sat on the chair un-lacing his boots. Setting them neatly at the end of the bed, he removed his socks and shirt throwing them over the iron bed rail.

Picking up a shiv, he opened the third and final door which was a small bathroom containing a sink, toilet and shower stall. Opening the cabinet, he pulled out a towel throwing it over the shower door before snatching up a sealed shaving kit stacked with several others on the bottom shelf. Obviously, either the owner of the bar or the woman bar keep occasionally rented out the room to travelers such as himself. Laying it aside on the sink he stepped into the shower propping a hand up against the wall as the hot water ran over him. Grabbing the bar of soap he quickly washed, watching the grime of the last few weeks and this planet, wash down the drain. Turning off the water, he wrapped the towel around his waist, as he dug through the shaving kit. Grabbing the rest of his belongings, he moved back to his room throwing his clothes on the chair and sat on the bed testing his weight. Satisfied, he swung his legs around, laying his head on the pillow.

Sometime later a knock on the door woke him. He was instantly on his feet and behind the door. He could hear whoever was outside shuffling their feet upon the wooden floor before hearing some rattling and a thud.

Another knock sounded, followed by her voice. "I'll be closing up in an hour. Thought you might want some dinner since you've slept most of the day. Just leave your tray in the hall when you're finished and I'll collect it tomorrow." He listened to her moving back down the stairs before parting the curtains to look out the window. It was indeed late and torches lit up the street from one end to the other. Dressing, he opened the door and pulled in the tray, placing it on the bed as he drug the chair over and quickly ate.

Locking the door behind her last customer, Carolyn rolled her head on her shoulders before cleaning the last few tables and wiping down the bar. Pulling on her floor length hooded cape and sliding a bandanna over her mouth, goggles firmly in place, she palmed her key and let herself out, locking up behind her. Even though the dust storm that had blown in this morning was still raging strong, the street was still fairly busy even as late as it was, as most port towns were. Turning, she headed towards the outskirts of town where she had a small house. She had only made it a few blocks before a hand reached out of the shadows dragging her into an alley. She knew it had been a bad idea to let him stay.

"What do you want?" she ground out as he shoved her up against a wall.

"Where are you going?" he asked calmly as though they were friends.

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm going home. I just worked a twelve-hour shift."

"Then by all means, let me walk you home," he said grabbing her arm as he moved them out on the crowded street. Carolyn kept her mouth shut as they weaved around other pedestrians. She had just looked over at him when he came to an abrupt halt, pulling her in close to his body.

Carolyn stumbled briefly before catching herself, coming face to face with what passed as the local "police."

"Evening, Carrie. Who's your friend? Don't think I've seen him around before."

"Harry! I didn't see you there," Carolyn said as the man standing next to her squeezed her arm to the point she knew she'd have bruises tomorrow. "He's an old friend, just got into today. We're just on the way home to get re-acquainted."

"Your protection money is just as good as anyone else's here in town, Ms. Fry. You feel free to call on me anytime."

"Thanks, Harry." She said already being steered around him by her companion.

"Carrie Fry?" he murmured in her ear.

"It's not like we introduced ourselves," she snapped back.

"Oh, but I know exactly who you are now, Carolyn Fry."

Carolyn pursed her lips refusing to say anything. "Carolyn Fry, great-granddaughter of Solomon Fry, the almighty creator of the Furyan Coalition. Emptied out her trust fund and went missing ten years ago."

Carolyn looked up at him in horror, her chin wavering, knowing that he knew. "How did you find me?"

"Lady, I didn't even know WHAT you were until I touched you, and didn't know WHO you were until your buddy there started name dropping. But I do know what you are to me," he growled. "Give me the key." He said holding out his hand as they stood on her front porch.

Digging in her pocket, she pulled out her house key, laying it in his hand. "We don't have to do this." She whispered.

"You know the law."

"Laws can be broken." Carolyn shivered at his touch. "What's your name?"

"Richard Riddick."

"Riddick? Are your parents the heroes of Sandara?"

Opening her door, Riddick moved them both inside, locking it behind him before moving around the dimly lit house closing the curtains.

"I want to see your eyes." He told her as he unfastened his weapons belt and tossed it aside along with his cloak.

Carolyn moved into the bath,leaving the door open so that he could see her from where he stood. He saw her bend over and tug at each eye before moving back towards him.

He met her halfway. "Look at me."

Her breath hitched in her chest as she lifted her head to look in his eyes.

"Beautiful," he breathed, reaching up to loosen her hair from her braids.

Hooking his thumbs in her cloak, he pulled it down her arms tossing it in the floor at their feet, leaving her in the shirt she had worn to work. He lowered his eyes down to her chest and watched her nipples harden under the fabric. Lifting his hands, he reached up to cup her shoulders lightly as the electrical shock they had felt earlier in the day died down to just the barest quake when they touched, before running his hands down her arms and back up.

"Where is it?" he asked stroking his thumb against her jaw before moving down to her throat and leaning in to nuzzle her ear. "Show me."

She raised her hand and drug it across her left breast. He ran his fingers along the low-cut neck of her shirt before ripping it down the front.

Carolyn gasped as he pushed the remnants of her shirt off her shoulders, taking a step back to look at her breasts. There, circling her left areola like a bull's-eye, was a dark thick ring much like a tattoo, half-moons above and below. She trembled as she watched his eyebrows draw together before slamming her eyes shut as he reached his finger out to trace the pattern causing her nipple to tighten. Opening her eyes she realized he was looking right at her, his eyes almost black. Reaching out she touched the right side of his chest. "Yours?"

Not breaking eye contact, he stripped his shirt off for her inspection. There on the right side of his chest lay the identical mark in the same location, a mirror image. Dragging her eyes up and down the rest of his body, her breathing quickened as she met his eyes once again.

Holding up her left hand she waited for his right hand to engulf hers. Walking around him in a complete circle, they switched hands and she circled in the other direction. Facing him once again, she held up her other hand and Riddick laid his palm upon hers, looking down at her head waiting for her to speak the words between them. They were Furyans. It didn't matter if they had known each other thirty seconds or thirty years, they had been prepared from the womb to accept their soul mate. This was their custom. This was their law. It was predestined and predetermined, the reason why they had never been conquered through the eons. This was the only type of mating acceptable to their species. They both could have done worse, he thought.

Carolyn met his eyes as the words began to pour out of her. "I accept you as my Anam Cara; blood of my blood, bone of my bone. You cannot possess me for I belong to myself, but I give you that which is mine to give. You cannot command me for I am a free person, but I will serve you in those ways you require, this is my Gealltanas Siorai to you." As Carolyn had begun to speak, they had both felt the difference in the energy flowing between their bodies, turning into something else, something more.

The words tripped off Riddick's tongue almost of their own volition. "I vow you the first of everything I touch. I shall be a shield for your back as you'll be for mine. No stranger shall utter a grievance against you in my presence, and from this day forth it will be only your name I cry out in the night. Blood of my blood, bone of my bone, you shall be my Anam Cara through this life and into the next; this is my Gealltanas Siorai to you, an bean cheile.

Carolyn watched as he drew her hands up to his mouth, placing a kiss on the knuckles of each hand, before reaching out to stroke a finger down her cheek. "My Anam Cara, Go siorai" he whispered inching closer towards her until her back hit the wall.

Eyes fluttering shut, her head fell to the side as his nose traveled from her ear to her neck, warm puffs of air causing goose bumps to break out upon her skin. He ran a finger from her jaw, down the valley between her breasts coming to a stop at the waistband of her pants. She licked her lips as his large hand splayed out across her belly, inching its way to wrap around her waist.

"Touch me," he ordered her gruffly, as his tongue marked the area between her jaw and ear. Hesitantly, she reached out placing a hand on his shoulder before sliding down to his wrist and back up, then sweeping it down his back before mimicking him and trailing it around his waist.

"More," he demanded tangling a hand in her hair.

She surprised him, stopping him dead in his tracks, when she bent forward using her tongue to trace his soul mark. "Anam Cara, An fear cheile," she whispered before drawing him down for a kiss.

She felt the growl as it tumbled up through his chest and he released it into her mouth, gripping her waist as he drug her up his body, pining her against the wall, as his mouth came away from hers and found its way to her right breast. She whimpered as the suckling motion went straight to her core. Caressing his head with a hand, she leaned forward peppering it with kisses, unable to suppress a groan when he grazed her with his teeth. Keeping her pinned down with his torso, Riddick grabbed the front of her pants sending the buttons flying before shoving his hand in, only to plunge two fingers into her depths. Carolyn cried out, arching her back as he worked his fingers in and out of her, his thumb caressing her in all the right way as his mouth went back to work on the rest of her. She shuddered, grabbing his face to bury her screams in his mouth.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, he groaned as she ground herself on his straining erection, her moist heat radiating through their clothes. Looking down the hall there was only one other door after the bathroom. Turning them in that direction, he slipped a hand down the back of her pants, as it was now her turn to work a little magic on his skin. Kicking open the bedroom door, he spotted the bed and in two steps had her in the middle of it.

* * *

She lay on her back beside him, her fingertips tracing patterns on his skin. He watched her profile as she hummed a familiar tune, probably an old Furyan lullaby, to herself as a hint of sadness tinged her eyes. Turning her head to look at him she gave a small smile before placing a kiss upon his shoulder.

"Give me a few minutes to get showered and dressed and we'll go back into town and see if the cash I keep at the bar is enough or if we need to go to the bank."

Riddick sat up in bed, the sheet pooling around his waist, his reaction to her touch evident. "Carolyn," he called after her, the sound of his voice like smooth whiskey against her skin.

She stopped, her eyes sliding over his body. "As your Anam Cara, I give you that which is mine to give, whether it's my body, my money, or your freedom. I know you can't stay. I knew that last night before the words were said." She said quietly leaving the room.

Throwing back the sheet, faded smears of dried blood caught his eye. "Damnit!" he spit out before seeking out his belongings.

Carolyn stood in the shower, warm water running over her aching body as her emotions got the best of her. It wasn't trouble that Riddick had brought with him, it was heartache. Now that they had said the words binding themselves for yet another eternity, she knew that it was true, that they were in fact soul mates. Blood and bones didn't lie. No wonder they were prepared for this from birth. She wondered if this was the way it had gone every other lifetime, destined to be almost lovers, simply doing the bare minimum to adhere to their laws so that their souls could continue on, hopefully getting it right the next time around.

That's why their people were such good fighters. Why his parents, both of them, were heroes. After spending countless lifetimes together they operated like a well-oiled machine. Carolyn had the feeling that she and Riddick had this particular fucked-up song and dance routine down to a science.

Boldly walking from the bathroom to her bedroom, Carolyn pulled out a pair of panties, dragging them up her legs as Riddick sat on the edge of the bed watching. Next came a pair of pants similar to yesterdays, socks and boots. Today, however, she picked out an elbow length tee that she tucked into her pants. It would be weeks before her body shed the evidence of their night together.

"Ready?" she asked turning to give him his first glimpse of her covered eyes this morning.

"Does anyone here know that you're Furyan?"

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way thank you very much. This is a port town and not everyone cares for the Furyans. I do my best help those who need it as they pass through. I don't discriminate against race the way the other bars in town do." She sighed as she checked the time. "Look, I'm due to open in an hour and that should give you time to catch a late morning flight." Following her out the door, Riddick put his goggles in place over his eyes as Carolyn locked up behind them.

They made their way through the hustle and bustle of town with nary a glance in their direction. Going in through the back entrance, Carolyn led them up the stairs to her office. Tossing a rug back, she exposed a trap door in the floor. Inside was a safe that she placed her hand on and after about three seconds it hissed its way open. She pulled out two stacks of universal currency and an ident card loaded with credits.

She closed the safe, shutting the trap door before handing him the money. "There's only one bank in town. If you need more just go to any bank and have them request a wire transfer from our joint account. I'll have it set up today. The password will be yesterday's date. Hopefully you can remember."

"Your name on the account?" he demanded rifling through the currency, dividing it up, as he tucked bills here and there on his body.

"You know as well as I do that just like last night the name is non-negotiable."

Riddick strode towards her, pulling her into his arms as his mouth slanted over hers. Carolyn kissed him back, holding on to him tightly, before they broke apart. Her head spun as she realized that in less than twenty-four hours he had walked right in and out of her life, her sole reason for being, if you asked their elders. "You'll be fine," he told her playing with the ends of her braids. "I bet you'd look beautiful with long hair."

She placed her hand on his chest where his mark lay. "You need to go." She whispered with one last pat of her hand. He released her from his arms and watched as she turned her back on him, rather than watch him walk away.

* * *

Walking down the stairs, she opened the doors, pulling out a broom to sweep the front sidewalk before putting two of her fingers in her mouth, letting loose a piercing whistle. It was mere seconds before a dark-haired waif came shooting out of the alley way across the street.

"Hey, Carrie!"

"Hey, Jack!"

The child never failed to put a smile on her face. One of the many orphans on the street here, she and Carolyn had taken a shine to each other from day one.

"I'm running super behind today. Help me out in exchange for the usual?"

"You bet!" The child agreed. "What's up first?"

"Will you run upstairs and grab the dirty dishes and then start peeling the carrots and potatoes?"

With a quick nod of her head the child ran to collect the dishes.

Carolyn was behind the bar washing the last of the glasses from last night when Jack came down the stairs carefully balancing the tray in her scrawny arms. "Carolyn, there's something lying on the pillow upstairs."

Carolyn frowned, drying her hands on the fresh towel she pulled out from under the bar. "Thanks, Jack. I'll go take a look. Holler if someone comes in."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Walking slowly up the stairs, Carolyn stood in front of the closed-door, before taking a breath and pushing it open. She knew it was probably all in her mind but she could still smell his scent lingering in the air. Standing beside the bed she picked up the paper. "My Mother's." was scribbled out in what she assumed was his handwriting. Picking the chain up, she ran her fingers over the heart-shaped charm engraved with a capital R and surround by beautiful scroll work. Next to it laid a plain silver band. Picking it up to inspect it better in the light, she realized that there was engraving on the inside. "My Anam Cara, Go siorai" The same words he had uttered to her last night, the loose translation being, "My Soul mate, forever."

Brushing away the tears on her cheeks, Carolyn slipped the chain over her head and under her shirt where it hung swaying between her breasts, tucking the note in her back pocket.

Wishing Jack a good night, part of their deal being her spending the night in the room over the bar, Carolyn double checked all the locks and headed home. Unlike last night, tonight's walk was uneventful. Throwing her keys on the table by the door, she tugged her boots off, padding quietly to her room. There was the overwhelming scent of Riddick and sex in the air. Laying the note on her bedside table she made quick work of stripping the bed and remaking it before taking a quick shower and sitting atop her bed as a breeze slipped through the open window. Taking the chain off from around her neck, she removed the ring slipping it on her finger, pleased to find that it fit.

Dropping the chain back around her neck, she stretched out and looked at the note once again, running her fingers over the crawling scrawl, falling asleep with it clutched in her hand.

* * *

It was summer time and business was booming causing her to hire her usual seasonal help, giving her more time away from the bar to sleep and to keep up with the day-to-day paperwork of running a business.

She was covering the lunch shift of her opening bar keep when a group of men walked in. Carolyn knew the type and didn't like them. She watched as the man in charge motioned them to a table before making his way to her at the bar. Throwing down some currency, he ordered a bottle of whiskey for the table before returning to his men. Carolyn grabbed a bottle of mid shelf Whiskey and glasses, walking it to the table.

"Thank you, Miss..?"

"You can call me Carrie, everyone round these parts does."

"It's nice to meet you, Carrie, I'm William Johns and these are my men." He introduced as the men around the table nodded or touched their hats.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" she inquired already backing away.

"We're just passing through and were wondering if you wouldn't answer a few questions for us?

"Like what?" Carolyn answered narrowing her eyes.

"Oh no! Nothing like that now, we're stand up men."

"Is that what they're calling Mercs these days?" Carolyn retorted.

Johns frowned. "Now we're not here to cause any problems, just looking for some information."

"Well, it's too bad I don't know anything." She stated looking to make a strategic retreat.

"The way I hear it this is a non-discriminating bar. You serve all types in here."

"Girls gotta make a living."

"Even Furyans."

"Listen Johns, I serve drinks and a hot meal to whoever comes walking through my door, regardless of their species. Even yours."

The man next to Johns laid some currency down on the table. "Guess we'd be taking you up on that."

Snatching up the currency, she headed towards the kitchen.

She had just sat the last bowl on the table, when Johns whipped out a holographic film. "Why don't you take a look at this, just in case you recognize him?"

Carolyn took the film, studying Riddick's image and stats. "He's Furyan?"

"Yes Ma'am. Could spot those shined eyes from miles away."

"I'm sorry I can't help. I haven't seen a Furyan come through here in nigh on a year, and I think I'd remember him."

"Certainly appreciate you taking a look, Miss Carrie."

"No problem, gentlemen. Enjoy your lunch; it looks like my bar keeps back so you'll have to excuse me while I take care of some other business matters.

"Ma'am," the table said as one.

* * *

Either Johns or one of his men was in her bar day in and day out for a week. They followed her home, watched her home, and followed her where ever she went. She finally sought out Harry's help in exchange for all that protection money she paid every month. She was on her way back to the bar later that day when the man himself was being escorted out of the bar by some of Harry's goons.

"Mrs. Riddick," Johns smirked with finger to his hat. Carolyn stopped dead in her tracks and watched him as he was led off in the direction of the port. Stumbling up the stairs, she dropped heavily into her office chair, her mind whirling. If someone like Johns was able to find out, there was no telling who else knew.

She was going to have to leave this place, and this time she couldn't just pick up and leave, it would take months to liquidate her holdings, get things transferred and find new ident papers.

* * *

Carolyn entered the bank to drop off the paperwork which would be needed when the bar finally sold along with papers transferring her house into Jack's name. Jackson had agreed to handle the upkeep on the house for the child and run the bar until sold. She had offered to take the child with her when she left but had been refused, so Carolyn had set up a trust for her and deeded the house. She was speaking to the bank manager when there was a knock on his door and his secretary stepped in handing him a piece of paper and whispered information.

"It appears as though someone has finally made a withdrawal on that joint account you had set up some time ago."

"Really? How much?"

"All of it."

Carolyn nearly choked. She had deposited twenty-thousand in universal currency into that account.

"There was a message attached to the withdrawal, for your eyes only." He continued sliding over a sealed transmission.

Carolyn slid her finger in the paper, breaking the seal. Reading the message she turned to the manager. "I hate to do this on such short notice, but I'm going to need to cash out all my personal accounts this morning."

"Of course. It will take a few minutes."

"Take your time."

* * *

Sitting in her cabin on the cruiser she had secured travel on, Carolyn sat next to the window, note in hand. She absent-mindedly twirled the ring on her finger as she watched the planet come into view.

There was a knock on her door. "Come."

"Mrs. Riddick. The Captain wanted me to let you know that we would be making entry in the next the few minutes and what a pleasure it's been having you on board."

"Please let the Captain know I appreciate him making a special stop to pick me up. It didn't feel right traveling on a non-Furyan ship and he came highly recommended"

The woman beamed at the compliment. "Oh, and I almost forgot, we've received a transmission letting us know that there would be someone waiting for you upon our arrival."

"Did it say who?"

"No, I'm sorry. We weren't given that information. I'll be back to get you as soon as it's time to disembark."

Carolyn turned back to the window watching as her home world came into focus. Only one person knew she was coming home. And he didn't know for a fact. She looked down at the transmission that she had received at the bank. Just like the first note he had left, this one only contained two words as well. "Come Home."

* * *

Carolyn changed clothes as they glided into port, dressing in traditional Furyan clothing and was just putting on the finishing touches as her cabin maid returned to help her disembark. Taking a deep breath, she waited for the port gate to be opened.

An unrecognizable noise escaped her mouth as the doors parted and Riddick stood on the other side waiting for her. Her skin tingled as she took in the sight of him dressed as a Furyan Seeker of Rewards. In short, a Bounty Hunter. A thousand thoughts flew through her head as they stood there looking at each other. Taking a step towards her, he held out a hand to her. Placing her hand in his, she watched him take a deep breath as he caught sight of the ring upon her finger. Electricity flowed through her veins at his touch.

He reached out, twirling a curl around his finger. "I knew you'd look beautiful with long hair."

"Is that the only thing you have to say to your Anam Cara, An fear cheile?"

Pulling her against his chest, he looked into her shined eyes, no longer hidden behind special lenses. "It's not what I have to say that's important, An bean cheile," He murmured moving to cover her mouth with his, welcoming her home.

The End.

_*as usual, let me know if you see a glaring error*_

Anam Cara – Soul Mate/Soul Friend

Gealltanas Siorai - Eternal Promise

Go Siorai – Eternally

An bean cheile – wife

An fear cheile - husband


End file.
